The present disclosure relates to measuring a user's body signals, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for heart rate and respiration rate estimation using low power sensor.
As with any portable electronic device, it is desirable for a wearable sensor device that monitors biosignals to have a long battery life. Typically, longer battery life can be provided for a wearable device by providing less information content. However, in some cases the reduced information content may not be acceptable.
A photoplethysmogram (PPG) sensor device typically determines and estimates heart rate and respiration rate based on a PPG based heart rate method. However, a PPG sensor consumes a lot of power.